Never Thought I'd Feel This Way
by Abbez The Ninja
Summary: AU. Natsuki's parents get divorced leaving her with her father. He can't take the responsibility, so he sends her to an all girl's school by the name of Garderobe. Natsuki will obtain friends, enemies, and maybe even a lover along this fluffy, sexual journey.
1. The Arrival

A/N: DID I REALLY FORGET TO FINISH THIS?!

Never Thought I'd Feel This Way: Chapter 1

"Honey, you know your father and I still love each-" Began my mother, trying to make everything seem like it was okay. Unlike my father, who was always the blunt one.

"No, we don't." My father interrupted in his matter of fact way.

"Yes you're right, we don't. But don't be a bastard about it, for the sake of my child." They've been going back and forth like this ever since they told me they were getting a divorce, and my mom was headed off to America to marry some man she met.

"YOUR child?! Who's leaving her behind on some spontaneous trip to America with some douchebag she barely knows?!"

"I believe Richard and I have some packing to do." Mother said as she stood up walked to the front door. I wanted to beg for her to stay, but I knew she had her mind made up, and I had too much pride to do anything like that for a mother that doesn't even care about me. Father and I followed her to the front door to watch her leave. It's kind of unbelievable that she's actually doing this, without even bothering to cry, or care about how I feel. She's been raising me for 15 years,  
kissed my scraped knees, told me not to care what others think. Did all of that mean nothing to her? "My dear Natsuki, I hope you do not follow in your worthless father's footsteps. With that, I bid you farewell." Without even so much as a hug, she was gone. Failing to hold back the tears, I ran up the stairs to my room. She's gone. And she's probably never coming back.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Dad! Wait, why're you doing this?! Mom leaving me was enough, I don't need you abandoning me too!" I yelled angrily at him as he carried two suitcases full of my belongings down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, hon-"

"DON'T call me that."

"Natsuki.. I've been trying my best, I really have. But without your mother, I can't raise you by myself, knowing that a girl's school will have women, equipped to deal with womanly problems. I just can't do any of that, your mom used to do all that. I'm sorry, I love you. This is why I'm doing this, it's the best thing for you right now."

"Whatever. Be that way. Just a warning, DAD." I scoffed when I spoke the name he didn't deserve. "Don't ever expect to see me again."

I walked out the door with tears in my eyes and two suitcases in my hands. Dad thought he was doing the best thing, but that didn't stop my pride from taking over. I couldn't run back to him, or call him everyday begging him to take me back. That'd be pathetic. Grabbing my bags, I got in the cab, which immediately started driving away from the house. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at the house I would most likely ever see again.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We usualy don't accept girls as old as you. Most of the girls here were enrolled when they were young, so our rules are hammered into their brains, ya know?" The headmistress of the Garderobe academy chuckled. She was pretty old, probably about mid fifties or something. And for some reason I didn't like her.

"Well, then why did you? Did my "dad" give you a lot of money or something?"

"Young lady, I personally believe that no child should be turned away. Especially now, seeing how much of a... troubled girl you are." She scoffed as she looked me up and down for emphasis. THIS is why I didn't like her.

"Listen lady, I honestly couldn't care less what you think of me. So what, I don't run around in skirts and dresses like most girls do. I'm comfortable in some nice basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I don't give a shit about appearances,  
because I don't wanna be an old hag like you when I get older."

At my statement, she let out an audible gasp, covering her mouth with her hand dramatically.

"Well, I never! Since you don't seem to want to cooperate with me, young lady,  
I'll get the president of the student council to explain everything to you. I hope she can put up with your bad behavior, because I sure can't!"

Saying that, the headmistress (she never told me her name, the bitter cow)  
stormed out of the room, mumbling incomprehensible things on the way. From inside her office, I could hear her scream at her assistant to get the student council president from her dorm room. I hope the president isn't as much of a prude as she is, or else I'm gonna really have some problems with the management of this prison. My thoughts were interrupted as the door to the headmistress' office opened quietly. An absolutely beautiful face poked in from outside, looking curious.

"I assume you are Miss Natsuki Kuga?" She asked as she opened the door all the and made her way inside. There was a strange thing about her. It seemed like she was teasing me, either that or she was always this amused.

"Yeah." As you can see I'm not really in the mood for talking, even to gorgeous brunettes with the most captivating eyes I've ever-

Okay! No fantasizing yet, you've only been here for an hour, there's plenty of time for that later!

"Okay then, Nat-su-ki. My name is Shizuru Fujino, and I'm the president of the student council. I'm assuming that I'll have to be the one showing you the ropes,  
since you seem to have made Adelaide so angry."

At first I thought she was going to scold me or something, but then she started giggling with a hand over her mouth.

"She kept calling you an evil brat. I don't think you look like an evil brat,  
Nat-su-ki. You are a cute brat." The last part was said with a twinkle in her eye; she was definitely teasing me. C'mon Natsuki, don't blush!

"Can you just explain all the classes and stuff already so I can leave?" I tried to make my tone as petulant as possible, so maybe she'd think twice about trying to make THE Natsuki Kuga blush!

"Of course, cutie." She winked. Crap, I know she can tell I'm blushing, it's not like I'm used to this! "You'll have the five core classes, which is all taught to you in the same classroom with the same teacher. There are two different teachers for each year of students, so it won't be so crowded in the classrooms. You'll either have Mrs. Johnson, or Mr. O'Connell. I hope you get Mrs. Johnson this year, that's the teacher I have, and everyone prefers her over Mr. O'Connell. Do you need anything else explained, or shall I show you your new room?"

Shizuru could be so many things at once. Sweet, innocent, flirtatious,  
informative, and most of all, sexy. She doesn't even have to try to be considered sexy, which is what makes her so sexy. Do you understand my logic?

"U-uh, yeah. Just show me my room."

"Okay, your stuff has already been delivered there so it will be waiting for you.  
Follow me."  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Someone very important will be introduced next chapter. She'll be Natsuki's roomate. Will things go well?


	2. New Roommate

A/N: From now on (since this is getting more reviews than I thought), I'll be updating at LEAST once a week. I'm pretty sure I can manage that. If there are any story related questions (if you're confused about a certain thing), or just reviews that I can answer, I will in the author's note every chapter (if there are actually any to answer).

Wolvenkite- THANK YOU, for showing that to me. I hate when people do that, I guess that's what I get when I try to do two things at once and don't proof read.  
I'm definitely gonna change that right away.

Derka and Unknown- How did you guess?! Most people could probably guess anyway,  
because Nao is amazing. There's definitely gonna be some roommate drama this chapter.

Anom- Yeah, it would be pretty cool. BUT I do tend to accidentally rush relationships (in stories), so who knows what would happen on the first night if they were roommates. To me, Natsuki is reserved and definitely wouldn't have sex with someone she just met, so I'd end up ruining everything.

Never Thought I'd Feel This Way- Chapter 2

The whole way to my room was walked in silence. I looked around the boring looking hallways, painted a plain pale yellow. My room is on the third floor, right below the floor with all the offices and staff bedrooms. Shizuru's leading me down a really long hallway, where there are two seperate rows of doors on either side of the hallway, all decorated with drawings, stickers, and other girly things. We finally reached the very end of the hallway, and Shizuru knocked on the door on the left side of the hallway.

"Coming!" Yelled a rough feminine voice. A little bit later, the door opened and a red haired girl appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but a sports bra and basketball shorts. "Before you complain about my apparel, Shizuru, if I knew I was going to have guests I would've cleaned up a little."

The girl gestured to the room as she opened the door wider, heaps of trash piled on the floor being the first thing I noticed. No... she can't be my roommate! I'm also pretty messy, so I was hoping for a neat freak to clean everything for me!  
By the end of the week, we're literally going to be buried in our own filth!

"Nao... you know how Miss Adelaide feels about messiness. She said at orientation that there would be monthly dorm checks, and anyone who wasn't up to the standard would be on dish washing duty for the rest of the month. And only if you passed that month's room inspection would you be able to stop washing dishes. I'm sure that you wouldn't like that."

So her name is Nao. And she's a very dirty person, like me. Well I know who's going to be washing the dishes most of the time we're here, unless we can get a maid. I'm chronically disorganized, so it's not like I can help it. Okay, maybe throwing trash everywhere isn't a symptom of that, but hopefully Nao doesn't know that.

"Yeah I know, Fujino. Hopefully Miss Sexy over here is neat, right?"

"No, actually I'm really messy. And my name is Natsuki." I say, I don't like when people flirt with me, I'm horrible at responding and blush all the time. And Nao is just straight up calling me sexy. Ugh.

"I could clean for you, if you walk around in a maid's uniform while you're in the room." Nao said, winking. Ew, not my type. Please don't be like that the whole time we room together, I don't think I'll survive. My hugely noticeable blush was already proof of that.

"Don't worry, Natsuki. Nao is like that with everyone, some constant redirection may be needed, but she'll stop eventually." Shizuru tried and failed to reassure me.

"I dunno Shizuru, I'm gonna need some clear proof she doesn't like me, not everyday you see someone as hot as her, much less get to live with her." Nao was basically drooling as she looked me up and down, from my tight but comfortable black skinny jeans to my loose white t-shirt.

"Let's get this straight Nao. I do not, and will not, ever like you. I hope. If I do like you, you'll hear about my suicide in the news." I joked with a playful wink. The last thing I wanted was to get on her bad side, so a clear but funny approach was probably the best.

"Ouch, Nat. You might've really hurt me there." She held onto her heart with a grimace on her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay you two, there's time to get to know each other later, right now you need to show Natsuki the room and show her the ropes around the school, since you're her roommate. I'm actually living right next door if you have any trouble with anything. You can just come over there and I'll try to help you if you're having any troubles finding your way around."

"Hey, why didn't I get this special treatment when I moved in? I might've been having trouble too!" Nao argued. "Waiiiit a second. Don't tell me you LIKE her,  
Shizuru!"

Shizuru's eyes quickly averted to the floor, a deep blush spreading over her otherwise pale cheeks.

"O-of course not! I barely even know her Nao, you're being silly!"

During the short time I've known her, she seemed so calm and collected I never imagined she could be this flustered. So, being the gentlemanly woman that I am,  
I decided to help her before her face got so hot it exploded.

"Shut up, Nao, she doesn't like me. Now show me the room so I can set up my Xbox!"

"You like Xbox? Fuck you, PS3 all the way! Shizuru, I think I can take care of your crush for a while." Nao winked at Shizuru, causing her to blush even more quickly shuffle over to her door and going inside. Nao led me inside the trashy room, the kitchen and living room were connected, with a bedroom over to the side. I'm supposing everybody who roomed together had a bunk bed for them both.  
How I was gonna share my room with Nao, I didn't know the answer to that.

"I already called top bunk, so you'd better hope I'm not in the mood for some bed-wetting!" Nao joked, which made me shiver.

"You better not Nao, I'm warning you right now. You'll be dead."

"And YOU'LL be covered in pee!" She started laughing like that was the most hilarious comment ever made, and eventually I couldn't help but laugh a little with her. What can I say? It's contagious.

"Whatever. Hurry up and lemme unpack my stuff so you can show me around this place; since I was late for registration and all." It's true. Payment for this school was suppose to be taken care of WEEKS in advance, but my dad's always had a way with money. The school textbooks were being sent to every teacher to pass out to their students. One textbook for one subject. So overall, a student at Garderobe would have five textbooks.

"Okay, but hurry, mutt. They're serving dinner in two hours and there's no way I'm missing that!" 


	3. Exploring

A/N: This chapter is going to be interesting. I wanna tell you why but that'd ruin the whole thing so you just have to read on.

Unknown- Your review was literally the best one yet. I love reading feedback,  
especially if it's good feedback. As for you worries about Nao and Natsuki, I would never let that happen! I like Nao and Natsuki as best friends, for some reason it just fits that way for me. Nao will be having another love interest later in the story though, don't know who yet.

chum-sa- Glad you like my version of Shizuru! I think she's usually all calm, but even the most calm people can still blush :)

Never Thought I'd Feel This Way: Chapter 3

An hour later, after a lot of unpacking and organizing and storing boxes in the bedroom's closet, along with Nao's multiple other boxes she put in there, we finally started exploring the school. We started with the outside. Garderobe had a pretty big campus outside, surrounded by a 12 foot tall fence with a guarded gate at the entrance. Were they trying to keep people in or something? It's not like any burglars would come to the middle of nowhere JUST to steal something they could easily find at a better location. Although, I guess it would look pretty bad if the residents of Garderobe were to run away. Most of them were probably sent here against their will, like me. Except I wouldn't be stupid enough to run away from a place with food, water, shelter, and electricity just to spite my father. Most of the campus was just trees, flowers, and big fields;  
but there's a really nice coffee shop that you have to walk about a mile to reach, even though it's still inside the fence. There were also really cool looking houses. The biggest one, to the left of the school was the headmistress'.  
The rest were for the rich students, who's parents could afford to pay the tuition fee AND for another house.

Next, we walked around the inside. The first floor is mostly made of the reception area and the gift shop, then to the left of the reception desk is the stairs to the second floor. The gift shop is for students who's parents leave them money every time they visit, and they can also mail the money to the school with the child's name on the envelope. The second and third floors were just filled with rows and rows of doors on either side, and the fourth floor had the headmistress' office, and the staff's rooms. Mostly old people worked in the kitchen and as maids, but some highly recommended students (by teachers, or the headmistress herself) were employed as long as they kept their grades up.

"I have ONE more place to show you." Nao said. While we were looking around, we'd talked and I'd actually grown to like her. She's pretty cool, and she started calling me 'mutt' for whatever reason. She led me out the front doors of the academy, and I had no idea where she was taking me. I'm pretty sure I'd already seen the coffee shop. To my surprise, she took me straight behind the building. I just assumed that there was nothing back there, but apparently I was wrong. There was a huge building with A LOT of glass windows, that stretched from the academy to the fence; in other words a good mile or two.

Once we were inside, I couldn't help but gasp in awe. This was a just like a big living room. Multiple comfortable looking couches lined the walls and large TVs placed in front of them. There was a fireplace on the right wall, with more couches strategically placed around it, and rows of computers on desks with what appears to be the chairs with wheels that I can never get my work done in. Many students were making themselves at home. Either laying flat out on the furniture,  
or playing video games on the computers, even to working on homework with their legs sprawled out. Wow, how rich WAS this academy?!

"Once you go through that door in the back, it leads to a big cafeteria with a bunch of tables basically, not really exciting." Nao said, seeming pleased with my speechlessness. "Actually, dinner's in like 5 minutes. Let's go ahead and go in early so we can get all the warm food."  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After an uneventful dinner, with Nao just blabbering the whole time and introducing me to people that she'd met, we went back up to our room. I'd met some girl named Mai with really big boobs and an annoyingly cheerful personality (yeah, I don't know how Nao could like someone like her either). A girl named Mikoto, who was like Mai's lap dog, but pretty funny and innocently sweet. And last but not least, a crazy asshole named Haruka who always messes up words. Nao didn't actually introduce me to Haruka, she just sorta started yelling at me when I put my elbows on the table..

"Mutt! You gonna shower in the morning, or tonight? I mean, I guess you don't have to, classes start in a week so it's not like you have to leave the room. We can have a week's Xbox and PS3 binge if ya want." Nao said. She seemed very excited about that idea.

"Maybe, it depends on if I feel like moving from my bed or not. I know there's like breakfast lunch and dinner in the cafeteria, but what if I want snacks?! I don't think I can function without Cheez-It's..." I was KIND of joking, but not really. Cheez-It's were my three meals of the day when my mom was still here. Not really any time to eat when you're crying your eyes out in your bed every day.

"I can get Mai to get some for ya. Since she's part of the staff, she gets to use a "service car" to drive into town and get ingredients or whatever the kitchen needs. She could pick some up for you if you're nice to her." Nao winked suggestively.

"Ugh! But Nao, I don't get why she's so happy and bubbly all the time, it's annoying!"

"Whatever, but if you want your Cheez-It's you're gonna have to become her friend first. Now goodnight Mutt, I'm exhausted from spending the whole day hauling you around campus!" She said as she hopped into the lower bunk of our bunk beds. She says she doesn't wanna fall out of bed when she wakes up in the morning, but I just think she wanted the bottom because she's scared of heights. I could never get her to admit it though. Even though Nao was rude, and kind of disgusting,  
it's hard not to like her.

"'Night, Nao."

A/N: Finished! It's been less than a week, I'm so proud of myself. Since I have the attention span of a goldfish, I have to write little bits at a time in order to present my ideas clearly. I would like to thank you for the reviews and favorites/follows! They really make my day. 


	4. Anger and Forgiveness

A/N: Hi.

BlackHawkDwn- Thanks for the review :). And I know the chapters are pretty short,  
and I'll try to change that once I start taking my ADD medicine. If I made them more than 1,500 words, it'd probably take 2 weeks by the way I have to write a little at a time. I'll try to make this chapter extra long though :)

Never Thought I'd Feel This Way: Chapter Four

"Mutt! Wake up, Shizuru's here!" I heard Nao's voice in my "just woke up" daze. I could hear grumbles, probably coming from me, before I covered up my face with the new sheets that had been put on the bed for my arrival. When people wake me up, it takes me like five minutes to actually comprehend anything you're saying,  
so I basically didn't understand that Shizuru was IN our room. Until she decided to take matters into her own hands, that is. The covers were taken from over my head, and I half-assedly (I have no idea if that's how you spell that) tried grabbing them back, but to no avail. Then something happened that made me very awake, very quickly.

I felt warm breath on my ear, before a familiar voice spoke, "Natsuki shouldn't sleep while she has guests, they might take advantage." Wait. Where have I heard that voice before? I opened my eyes in a panic, and my eyes finally rested upon the smiling face of Shizuru quite close to mine.

"Woah! Nao, why'd you let her in?! I was sleeping, asshole!" I yelled angrily,  
hearing her talking into her microphone to somebody she was playing with on her PS3.

"Wait hold on a minute. No, just Natsuki.. Sorry, Mutt! She said it was important and I can't deny her anything if she says that!"

"Whatever.. So Shizuru, what's so important that you couldn't wait a few hours until I was awake?" I asked accusingly, holding the blankets in front of my body,  
even though I was fully dressed. I guess I didn't want her to see the embarrassing Christmas pajamas my mom gave me that still smell like her. What?  
It's just like a memory or something, only in the form of embarrassing sleepwear.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to have breakfast, Nat-su-ki. It's very important, because they stop serving breakfast in fifteen minutes."

Wait! I almost missed breakfast! Thank god for Shizuru.

"You saved my life!" I shrieked purposely too dramatic, squeezing her in a tight hug. I could tell I actually surprised her, which made me feel good. Usually SHE embarrasses ME. My blush hasn't even gone away from the ear whispering incident a few minutes ago. "Now, can you leave so I can get ready really fast?"

"I could always stay, if you wanted." She whispered I admit quite sexily. Wow,  
she bounces back fast. Going from surprised to flirty in two seconds flat, it should be a record!

"Uhhh.. how 'bout no." I said bluntly, pushing her out of the room quickly so she wouldn't see my blush darkening. I really need to have control over my blushing tendencies.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few minutes later, I was dressed in a loose band t-shirt and basketball shorts that stopped at my knees. What? I like to be comfortable, and it's not like I have anyone to impress. Okay, so maybe I actually brushed my hair so it wouldn't be as messy, but NOT because Shizuru was waiting outside!

When I came out of the room, Nao was sitting on the bean bag she had brought with her, holding a PS3 controller and looking very concentrated as she stared at the TV screen. Shizuru was putting groceries into the refridgerator. Wait, groceries?

"Shizuru.. How did you get those, and why are you putting them in our refridgerator?" I asked hesistantly.

"I picked them up from the store earlier, when I realized you didn't have any."

"You were IN here earlier?! And how'd you go off campus?"

"I came over earlier to talk to Nao about something, and my parents bought me a car for my stay here. The least I could do is buy food for you."

"I don't NEED your food!"

"I never said you did, Nat-su-ki."

"Yeah, Mutt. It's free food, why should you care?" Nao interuppted. As it was two against one, I decided to give up. There was no point in arguing anyway, she already bought it all.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Natsuki, get up!"

"Leave me alone, Nao.." I groaned. I was going to have to get up eventually if I wanted to eat, and Nao was actually doing me a favor since I asked her to wake me up, but I was still tired.

"D'you want breakfast or not, Mutt? And then you have to make nice with Mai and Mikoto, so we can play co-op with Mikoto later. Mai won't let Mikoto play online with anyone she doesn't think is appropriate for her 'not girlfriend'. Oh, and we'll have to play splitscreen since you don't have a PS3." And with that, she grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed and onto the floor. What a perfect day to sleep naked. "Natsuki, you wanted to seduce me all along, 'ey?"

"Nao! Get out, I'm serious!" I yelled, picking up the nearest object and throwing it at her head. That object just happened to be the baseball I constantly like to play with, hitting her in the side of the head.

"Ouch! Okay, I'm fucking leaving.."

I heard her slam the front door as she left. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arriving in the cafeteria, I noticed Nao glaring at me, holding an ice pack to her head. Deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to try and sit with her, I chose a mostly empty table in the corner. I would've sat with Shizuru so I didn't feel like a complete loner, but she was never at breakfast for some reason.  
Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the busty redhead, Mai.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get over it. She has quite the temper, but eventually she'll calm down and realize it was an accident." Mai whispered as she set down a tray in front of me covered in pancakes, biscuits, and delicious looking bacon. I finally looked back up to where Mai was previously standing, but she was already back in the kitchen with a drowsy looking Mikoto hanging off of her.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After having an admittedly lonely breakfast, I headed back to the room. Right when I entered, I was knocked back against the door with a push. When I finally regained my bearings, Nao was standing there smiling at me. I was about to ask her what the hell was wrong with her, but she stepped forward and gave a me a quick but tight hug. "Sorry mutt, I sorta overreacted. I really see you as a friend ya know, which I can't say for most people." She whispered in my ear. Nao cleared her throat and backed away, coughing awkwardly. She's as bad at being emotionally open as I am.

"It's fine. I bet I can do better than you at splitscreen Search and Destroy." I said confidently, smirking. She seemed grateful for the topic change, and nodded with a challenging look in her eyes. We played for hours and hours, until there was a knock on the door. Pausing the game, Nao got off her bean bag and went over to the door. I heard some muffled voices before Mai, Mikoto, and (god damn it)  
Haruka came into the living room with.. snacks!

"Hey, Natsuki! Nao invited us over at lunch, so I got somebody to go to town and buy us snacks!" Mai greeted, throwing down all the bags on the floor. There were Lays, Doritos, Starburst, and.. Cheez-It's! I immediately snatched the box before anyone could touch them, and opened it eagerly, my mouth almost watering. "Nao told me you liked those, so I specifically asked for them." Mai explained with a sweet smile. All I could do is nod violently, my mouth already stuffed.

"You insolent brittle child! Why don't you get some banners?!" Haruka immediately started scolding me, and she hasn't even been here five minutes yet! I'm assuming she meant 'little' and 'manners', but I didn't wanna say anything, because she'd probably start screaming at me again.

"Haruka, isn't she the same age as you?" Mikoto asked, tilting her head to the side like a confused dog.

"T-that isn't the point!" She was flustered, so I guess she decided to shut up.

"Whaddya wanna do? I'm bored, and I wanna do something really fucking awesome before classes start!" Nao said. I had something in mind, but it was very extreme.

"Actually Nao, I think I might have something in mind.. if you're up for it." I said, practically daring her to accept my request.

"I'm up for anything, Mutt."

With that, I pulled her over to the side and whispered my evil genius plan in her ear. By the end of my proposal, Nao was smirking devilishly.

"Come on, guys! Let's go pull possibly the best prank of alllll time!" Nao yelled, with an excited glint in her eyes. Mikoto was really eager, basically running over to Nao to stand beside her. Mai seemed a bit more hesitant, but wherever Mikoto went, she went. Haruka just looked absolutely outraged.

"Idiots! I am the vice president of the student council! I will not be a part of your hooliganry!"

"Okay, just stay here then." Nao said, acting nonchalant as she started leading us out the door to our room. At first I heard shuffling, then Haruka said 'wait!'  
and ran to join us.

A/N: I tried making the chapter longer than usual for you, but I really wanted the prank to be next chapter, because it'll probably be quite long. I can't believe I got this much done that quickly, so if there are mistakes, excuse me but I'm way too tired to check anything right now. 


	5. The Prank

A/N: At the moment the internet is down, so I don't know what to do with my life besides start writing a new chapter. Also, Haruka will only pronounce things wrong sometimes. If she does it all the time, it's hard to understand (for the reader) what she's saying so somebody always will have to correct her, and that would get quite repetitive.

08- I wouldn't call it a friendship just yet, but I like the way Haruka interacts with them, it's just really fun and interesting for me :).

Unknown- You are the best reviewer ever. But yes, I think it'd make it a lot more interesting with Haruka what with the personality clashes. And I'm not sure where I'm going with the Mai and Mikoto relationship yet, I'll just make it up as I go along I guess :)

Never Thought I'd Feel This Way: Chapter 5

"Haruka, now this'll only work if you cooperate, okay? Since you're the vice principal, don't you have like keys to the headmistress' and Shizuru's room?" I asked, hoping she'd just go along with it quietly, which wasn't likely. We were on the fourth floor, the "curfew police" were all down on the first floor trying to stop our little distraction from wreaking havoc. We sent Mikoto down there to run around the reception desk screaming, and keep doing it until Mai comes down and apologizes for her and ushers her back up to the room. Mai said they wouldn't give her any punishment, that they already have tried multiple times and she either didn't do her job right or forgot to do it at all; I guess they had just given up on trying to get her to do anything.

"Of course I have keys... Wait! I cannot let a troublesome child like you cause trouble with the mistress and Shizuru and just stand by and not say anything!"  
Haruka complained, and I must admit I saw this coming.

"Please Haruka, just this once! If you let us we won't play a prank on you for this whole year!" Nao said, and Haruka's eyes widened comically.

"You wouldn't dare prank me, Nao Yuuki! I would have you expelled!"

"But you don't have proof to show Adelaide to rightfully expell me." Nao shot back, and I almost wanted to clap. She's really doing a good job of "persuading"  
her.

"Fine! But only this once, and you CANNOT play any pranks on me for the rest of the year! If you do, I can tell the headmistress that YOU'RE the one who pulled the prank and you have to agree!"

"Okay, Haruka. Me and Natsuki promise, don't we Natsuki? I doubt you'll have to worry about Mai, she's scared enough of doing this as it is, I don't think she'll do it again." As Nao said this she motioned to Mai, who was keeping watch at the end of the hallway, noticeably nervous by the way she was looking back and forth repeatedly. Haruka huffed and handed over the key ring with three keys on it. Her room key, Shizuru's room key, and the headmistress'.

Our wonderful prank plan is to sneak into the headmistress' room, turn all the tables and chairs and everything we can manage to move upside down, then take all the sheets and towels and clothes from her room. Then, we'll put everything outside and spread them along the grounds. There's a big assembly early in the morning tomorrow (or I guess today), so Adelaide'll be waking up early in order to get everything set up. We're pretty sure she doesn't wanna leave her room in just the clothes she slept in, so hopefully the assembly will be cancelled since there are classes the day after the assembly. Seeing as Shizuru has been pretty nice, unlike "Miss" Adelaide, we decided to just do something stupid and harmless to her. Just sneak into her room and mess with her while she's sleeping, that's always fun.

After asking Haruka which key is for the right door, Nao smirked and unlocked the door and promptly opened it. Giving me a thumbs up, she headed inside, with me and Haruka following. When we entered the room, the first thing we heard was loud muffled snoring in the other room, presumably her bedroom. Nao motioned us over to the bedroom, where the headmistress was laying haphazardly on her bed. Who knew someone so lady-like when they were awake would be so unruly while they're sleeping... The wardrobe was on the far side of the room, and Nao headed over and opened it. This was gonna be easy, there were only a few uniforms on hangers and a couple towels and washcloths. We wouldn't need to take more than one trip, as we had previously thought. I looked over at the headmistress. I'm pretty sure that she's gonna be embarrassed when she has to get her clothes in her freakin'  
SEE THROUGH nightie. That was pretty freaky..

Me and Nao were able to get everything, seeing as Haruka was just going to stand motionlessly in the doorway with her arms crossed. Mai was still standing guard when we got back, with no problems. We went back down the fire exit stairs, and Mai went off to take Mikoto back to their dorm room while me, Nao, and Haruka (technically, even though she was still refusing to participate) went on the front lawn to scatter the few articles of clothing the headmistress had. It took us about four hours to go around the whole place and hide the clothes; we wanted to do an awesome job. Me and Nao split up, and Haruka decided to follow me around silently the whole time. I was eventually scared that she was just thinking of ways to kill me and tell Nao I got lost or something.

Once we finally got back to the dorms, we went to pick up Mai and Mikoto, only to find them fast asleep in Mai's bottom bunk. I was surprised at first, but Nao said that they did that a lot, for whatever reason. It was actually pretty cute.  
I guess it's time to mess with Shizuru, this should be fun.

"Haruka! You didn't tell us that Shizuru was such a light sleeper!" I complained as we were sat in the kitchen with Shizuru scolding us about playing pranks. When we got inside her room, we didn't get far when Shizuru came out of her bedroom putting on her robe, raising an eyebrow when she saw Haruka with us.

"Why don't you tell me why you were in my room while I was sleeping? Good thing I'm a light sleeper, because Natsuki and her friends could've taken advantage of me!" Shizuru said dramatically, covering her mouth for effect.

"W-we weren't gonna rape you or anything, just mess with you!" I defended,  
looking at a smirking Nao, who for some reason wasn't too worried about getting caught.

"What about Haruka? As a fellow council member I thought differently of you!"  
I could tell Shizuru was barely containing a smile. Haruka didn't catch that Shizuru was trying to rile her up though, so Shizuru's plan worked.

"T-they made me! I swear! Don't tell the headmistress, it's these ignorant fools you should be punishing!" Haruka yelled, and Nao started holding back laughter when she noticed that Haruka was almost in tears.

"Haruka, I was kidding. You can go to your dorm and sleep, we have to wake up early to prepare for the assembly."

"Yeah.. About that-" Haruka started, but Nao silenced her with a glare. She got the message, and hurriedly walked out the door. Shizuru looked after her, with a confused expression.

"Haruka is quite weird sometimes, is she not?" Shizuru commented with a light chuckle. Me and Nao quickly agreed. "So, why did you coerce my fellow council member to let you into my room?"

"W-we won't do it again Shizuru." I said, hoping she wouldn't say anything to the headmistress. If she did, it'd be pretty obvious who spread her clothes all over campus in the same night.

"Yeah, 'specially now that we know you wake up so easily.." Nao muttered.

"I shall forgive you this time, but you have to do something for me in return."

"Anything!" I agreed, just wanting to get this over with. Suddenly, the glint in Shizuru's eyes turned mischievous. What have I gotten myself into?

"Natuski agrees? Okay then, give me time to think about what I want from you. You need your sleep anyway." With that, Shizuru headed back into her room. My mouth was still open, so when Nao walked past me to the door, she grabbed my chin and pushed it up to close it.

"Nats, I think you just walked straight into a trap." She said, before going out the door and into our room.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After getting ready for bed, it was already five in the morning. We have to wake up at six for the assembly, but I'm assuming me and Nao are going to be sleeping in. I think tomorr- well, today, is going to be really interesting.

A/N: That chapter took forever to write. And if anyone notices that I always put "me and Nao" instead of "Nao and I", it's because it's in Natsuki's POV, and I don't think she has the most formal grammar. Anyway, sorry it took so long. A YouTuber I've been watching for about three years passed away on Tuesday, and it was a little hard to get over.  



	6. Pre-Date Jitters

**A/N: I'm finally on my own computer, and I can say I never realized that I needed air conditioning so much. I'M SO GLAD IT'S BACK.**

**Never Thought I'd Feel This Way: Chapter 6**

"Nat! Wake up, it worked!" Nao's voice pierced my dreamworld, which was admittedly very disappointing compared to the wonderful dream I was having. People waking me up made me grumpy, it always has; and so far, I haven't been able to wake up when I feel like it. Hopefully this doesn't continue, or I'll probably go bat-shit crazy by the end of the month.. As hard as I tried to slip back into the amazing land of sleep, a constant shaking of my arm kept me awake. God damn it, Nao.

I grumbled a bit before properly answering, "Can't it wait? Sorta trying to sleep here." It came out harsher than originally intended, but who can blame me? I'm tired and irritated, and I haven't even fully waken up yet. You can't expect great filtering of my feelings yet..

"Not really! You shoulda seen it! I was up all night waiting till this moment, and I can tell you it was well worth it!" Nao was so ecstatic it was pretty funny. She was usually the "cool" one, and to see her act like a little girl was something she hadn't granted me the privilege to see yet.

"What happened?" The grogginess was slowly starting to fade away, but it was still consuming the bigger part of my mind.

"The freakin' headmistress came out in the same outfit she was in last night yelling at everyone and demanding to know who had done it! She ordered that the whole student body help find ALL of her clothes, and I probably don't have to say that there's no assembly today.. Anyway, everybody's already out there looking for them, so I think we should hide out somewhere until they're finished. Whaddaya think? Oh, and before we leave Shizuru is waiting for us in the cafeteria to scold us for pranking the headmistress."

Whenever she mentioned that, I groaned. Of course it'd be obvious that we had something to do with it. If only I'd known she slept with her fucking eyes open (figuratively :P). Deciding that it would be better to face my fate sooner rather than later, I shrugged Nao's hand off my shoulder and stepped out of bed. "Ergh, it figures she'd know it was us… Now get out so I can change." I mumbled, really not looking forward to another scolding. Instead of leaving as I expected, she just stood at the doorway with a smirk.

"You forgot the magic woooord!" She teased childishly. I had no time for that, so I just shoved her out of the room and slammed the door, barely containing a smile.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

After sneaking past several students, and even the headmistress herself, me and Nao finally got to the cafeteria. The cafeteria doors were usually locked unless a member of the staff was in there or it was meal time, but I guess Shizuru has a key. She _is _the student council president, after all. Anyway, Shizuru was leaning against one of the tables, looking down at a.. phone? I didn't even know phones were allowed here. Not like I had anyone to text though, so I guess it's not like I need to get one for my survival, unlike some people. She heard our footsteps, put her phone in her pocket and looked up. I thought I saw a flash of amusement in her eyes, but before I could double-check it was gone. I quickly decided it was probably nothing, and awkwardly cleared my throat and looked at Nao, who didn't seem worried at all, unsurprisingly.

"Hello, Natsuki." She glanced at me and smiled (I thought she was mad at me..), then nodded at Nao politely. "Your job is done now, thank you for bringing Natsuki here."

"Um.. Shizuru? Excuse me if I'm missing the obvious, but.. Why is Nao leaving? I thought you wanted to talk to _both_ of us?"

"Do you actually think I'm upset about what you did to the headmistress? I thought it was quite funny, myself." She said as she started chuckling softly.

"Then why.."

"Because you have to repay me for trying to play pranks on me while I'm sleeping, and since classes start tomorrow I think now will be a perfect time. _All _you have to do is spend the whole day with me." Shizuru stated innocently. Well, I guess she could make me do worse things. "And since I have a car to take us off campus, we can walk around the nearest town (it's a pretty decent sized town btw, not like some.. village) and eatttt and go shopping!"

She seemed a little over excited about this, and it was completely the opposite of the dread I was feeling. The only things I know about shopping with girls are sore feet and a few dead brain cells.

"Do we really have to go _shopping_?"

"Don't you buy clothes before school starts?"

"I used to.." I admitted. My mom always forced me to go shopping with her right before school started every year. She said it was for me, but she couldn't deny that most of the shopping bags she was holding were full of stuff for _her_. Not that I cared, she just gave me some money to go to the candy store and I sat down on one of the comfortable couches and waited for her to finish.

"Then you understand that I have to have new clothes before new classes!" Shizuru said teasingly. Why did I have to be so thoughtless as to make a stupid deal with her…

"Fine, we can leave after breakfast.." I mumbled, clearly unhappy about it. With a squeal she trapped me into a tight hug and rushed out. I guess I'll just chill here until everyone finds the headmistress' clothes, so I'll be first in line for breakfast.

**A/N: Finally finished, didn't take THAT long, but admittedly longer than it should for what little I actually write. Getting my ADD test today at 3. Hopefully you don't need sleep to accurately take those… Anyway, thanks for reading, all the reviews/follows/favorites I get make my day! And a little note for those who actually read this.. the story is gonna get A LOT more exciting eventually. Like with danger, and everything :P. I can't seem to write a straight forward love story without some adventure without getting bored of it.. AND I already have an idea about who the bad guys are gonna be and stuff. It'll be fun :)**


End file.
